Adiuva me Avolare
by Monik Keehl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando eres abandonado por quien más amas? ¿Cómo logras sobrellevar que la oscuridad busque consumirte? ¿Qué haces cuando tienes miedo de volver a amar? [OsoChoro, JyushiIchi y KaraTodo] AU!religioso
1. Nota de las autoras

**Aclaración:** Este un fic creado entre dos personas, así que será publicado en esta cuenta de Fanfiction y en el sitio web de Wattpad, en la cuenta de **BelMatsuno** _._ Está basado en el AU religioso de los Matsu. Los únicos que son hermanos son Oso y Choro.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico) y contiene incesto (relación entre hermanos) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-san **no** nos pertenecen (de ser así, créannos que todos estarían de novios), sino a su respectivo creador Fujio Akatsuka y a estudio Pierrot.

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando eres abandonado por quien más amas? ¿Cómo logras sobrellevar que la oscuridad busque consumirte? ¿Qué haces cuando tienes miedo de volver a amar? [OsoChoro, JyushiIchi y KaraTodo] AU!religioso

Queremos advertir también que este fic puede contener muchos feels, sentimientos ambivalentes y causar latidos desenfrenados (o eso esperamos) cuando la cosa se ponga buena. Tendrá imágenes, porque Monik es la que tiene el talento del dibujo (y según ella yo el de la escritura), así que prepárense para escenas ilustradas de vez en cuando. También, tenemos que avisarles que si bien las parejas **definitivas** son las que se anuncian en la sinopsis, los personajes pueden tener ciertos roces con otro; es necesario para el hilo de la historia, pero no se preocupen porque tendrán su final prometido. Por último, si bien este fic tendrá elementos basados en el tema religioso, no serán literales respecto a ésta por un tema de comodidad nuestro. Pedimos disculpas si alguien se ofende por esto, pero seguirá de esta manera.

Eso es todo. Esperamos que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Monik & Bel**


	2. Chapter 1

—¡Choromatsu!—Se escuchó una voz a la distancia que retumbó por los cielos.

El mencionado se encontraba en el suelo del palacio leyendo concentrado, al oír su nombre levantó su mirada del reglamento que revisaba y divisó a su hermano mayor a la distancia, quien corría emocionado en dirección suyay a juzgar por su expresiónalgo se traía entre manos. El menor suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu-niisan?—preguntó serio. El más grande se acercó a él con entusiasmo y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Tienes que ver esto!—gritó feliz halándolo suavemente, para él era difícil contener sus emociones frente a su hermano y más cuando encontraba algo de su interés. Choromatsu estaba desconcertado por lo urgido que estabael contrario.

—No iré—espetó, no se involucraría de nuevo en uno de sus asuntos. La última vez se habían metido en un gran lío y no quería tener que limpiar las armaduras de sus superiores de nuevo.

—Nii-san, tenemos una reunión con los más altos rangos dentro de poco y debo aprenderme el reglamento o-…

—Sí, sí, sí lo harás luego, además no demoraremos mucho—interrumpió Osomatsu ganándose una mirada de reproche.

—He dicho que no, y tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo que yo, no quiero que nos castiguen de nuevo por tu culpa.

Dicho esto regresó a su lectura con la esperanza de que éste le hiciese caso, lo amaba pero recientemente era muy irresponsable y más travieso de lo que acostumbraba ser, no podía evitar estar preocupado por él. Imaginara su hermano siendo exiliado del Cielo le partía el corazón, por ello hacia hasta lo imposible por persuadirlo cada vez que llegaba con una de sus locuras, fallando estrepitosamente en todos sus intentos.

Contrariando sus deseos, su hermano hizo un puchero y lo jaló del brazo con fuerza suficiente para ponerlo de pies y que el reglamento se cayera de sus manos.

—¡Oye Osomat-…!

—¡No seas aburrido Choromatsu, será divertido!—Volvió a cortar sus palabras, quería mostrarle lo que había encontrado y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Empezó a correr llevando consigo a su hermano, quien con torpeza trataba de seguirle el paso.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—Si algo le molestaba a Choromatsu de su hermano era precisamente eso, él no lo escuchaba y si lo hacía no tenía en consideración su opinión. Como era de esperarse esa ocasión no fue diferente, Osomatsu ignoró todos esos gritos y reclamos del menor que se tropezaba cada tanto.

Choromatsu iba a dejar de protestar cuando se dio cuenta que salieron del palacio, eso le aterró, ya se hacía una idea de lo que harían.

—¡Nii-san no!

—Calma, yo sé lo que hago—Lo único que quería era ver su expresión cuando contemplara esa maravilla.

—¡Te juro que si me parto un ala, no te lo perdonaré!

—¡Mal, muy mal! "Los ángeles como nosotros estamos dispuestos a perdonar a cualquiera que nos haga daño, porque el rencor no habita en nuestros cuerpos", ¿era así?—Se burló.

El menor iba a reprochar por su mala imitación de los superiores cuando vio el final de la nube aproximándose.

—¡Hablo en serio, Osomatsu-niisan para!—dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Sujétate bien de mí!—Entonces desplegó sus pequeñas alas y Choromatsu supo que estaba siendo serio. No hubo tiempo para decir ni sentir nada más pues Osomatsu se impulsó y saltó junto a su mellizo de la nube.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

No era fan de las alturas y menos cuando aún no volaba muy bien por lo que se aferró a su brazo mientras caían al vacío.

—¡Eres un bebé!—Estaba un poco molesto porque su hermano era un aguafiestas y volteó a verlo para fastidiarlo, pero notó que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y tenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que se sintió un poco mal.

—¡Es por eso que no has aprendido a volar bien, abre los ojos!

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—¿No confías en mí?—Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Le dolió un poco pensar en que no confiaba en él, jamás haría algo que le dañara o le hiciera sentir mal, pero su expresión de angustia le hizo sentir que tal vez había llegado lejos al arrastrarlo de esa manera tan violenta.

Se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que tuviesen que empezar a volar o de lo contrario les dolería la caída, pero debía hacer que su hermano tuviese la suficiente valentía y confianza para hacerlo también, sus alas no eran lo suficientemente grandes o fuertes para aguantar a ambos.

Choromatsu respiró profundo y razonó sus palabras, era obvio que confiaba en él eso no podía discutirse. Era su hermano, con quien había vivido todos esos años, el que le hacía sentir que nunca estaría solo en el mundo y era con el único con el que estaba dispuesto a pasar su eternidad. Además él tenía razón debía enfrentar sus miedos en cualquier momento o no sería capaz de ser un buen soldado, por lo que, lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró a su hermano quien le veía con seguridad, logrando transmitirle el mismo sentimiento.

—Claro que confió en ti pero… ¡sabes que odio lanzarme desde gran altura!—confesó algo apenado. Al oírlo Osomatsu sonrió aliviado, pues temía que se hubiese enojado con él por ser impulsivo.

—Cuando diga "ahora" abres tus alas ¿de acuerdo?

Aún nervioso asintió ante las palabras del mayor, la determinación que desprendía su hermano le hizo disminuir su miedo considerablemente, dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza a su agarre y miró hacia abajo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un paisaje tan extraño como hermoso, algo que jamás había visto en sus años de existencia; eran impresionantes los colores que se podían divisar desde esa altura en la Tierra, pero no había tiempo para distracciones.

—¡Ahora!—Ante la señal ambos abrieron sus alas y el más grande contempló de nuevo a su hermanito quien estaba con una expresión de satisfacción y emoción que le hizo sentir que había logrado algo grande en él.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo!—Osomatsu rio ante el comentario y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que ya estaba comenzando esa especial época del año que permitiría encantar a su hermano.

—¡Por aquí!—Los dirigió al océano lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que había esperado por semanas—¡Mira Choromatsu!—Se detuvo sobre el agua y señaló para que su hermano pudiese apreciarla menor dirigió su mirada a donde su hermano indicaba y notó que varios seres iban juntos en el agua, no tenía conocimiento de lo que eran, pero se veían majestuosos—Los humanos las llaman ballenas y migran dependiendo la temporada ¿no son impresionantes?—soltó de pronto.

Choromatsu observó una sonrisa de su hermano que nunca había visto en su rostroestando en el palacio. Realmente lo dejóatónito ¿Tan especial era todo eso para él? Miró de nuevo a las criaturas tratando de encontrar una razón para que Osomatsu estuviera tan enamorado.

—También hay unos seres que se parecen a las nubes pero mucho más pequeños y….—Dejó de oírle cuando vio un brillo característico en sus ojos, el mismo apareció al empezar a explicarle a detalle lo que hacían y por qué le parecían tan interesantesesas criaturas que le hizo sonreír de vuelta. Bufó.

"Él es tan simple" pensó enternecido, tal vez nunca entendería su fijación por todo lo referente al agua en la Tierra, pero algo era claro: Su hermano se sentía feliz y eso era lo más importante.

—Osomatsu-niisan—Le llamó.

—¿Huh?—Lo miró confundido al verse interrumpido en medio de su relato. Se había perdido en su mundo.

"Es un tonto, pero al menos es un tonto feliz" se dijo en su mente—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban las nubes de océano?

—Oí de un humano en la costa que son Medusas, pero son peligrosas—explicó orgulloso de sus conocimientos.

—¿Costa? ¿Es lo que limita con el agua? ¿Cómo sabes tanto al respecto?—Tenía curiosidad y ya no podía negarla.

—Exacto. Verás, he estado muchas veces en la tierra y yo… —Así hablaron por horas y horas al respecto, mientras miraban el paisaje frente a ellos y se reían a gusto juntos como siempre lo habían hecho.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu eran ángeles mellizos, siendo Osomatsu el mayor. Más que hermanos eran los mejores amigos, lo hacían todo el uno con el otro y pese a sus personalidades tan distintas tenían gustos similares y compartían la curiosidad ante lo desconocido. Ambos estaban destinados a convertirse en Dioses, eso claro si eran dignos de ello. Los más altos cargos consideraban, en un inicio, que ambos ascenderían al trono en el Cielo, no obstante, ese pensamiento cambió por completo cuando los hermanos empezaron a atender de forma diferente sus responsabilidades; por un lado Choromatsu era muy inteligente, responsable y obediente, lo que para ellos era un perfecto modelo a seguir y sin duda se convertiría en un Dios benevolente. Por otra parte estaba Osomatsu quien, no solo era todo lo contrario a su hermano, también era flojo, despreocupado en extremo y adicional a ello parecía no tener interés mínimo en ser un Dios, por lo que no era precisamente un candidato ejemplar para el puesto. Ya era claro para ellos quién ocuparía el mando y quien seguiría siendo un subordinado.

 ** _Más 150 años después_**

—Oye, Osomatsu-niisan—Atrajo la atención del veía ansioso e inquieto, actitudes que su hermano pudo captar de inmediato.

—¿Sigues preocupado por lo de hoy?—Ese día habían presentado la prueba que les permitiría o no ascender. Se encontraban en su habitación compartida, el menor miraba a través de la ventana nervioso por los resultados y su hermano estaba sentado en su cama aburrido.

—¿Cómo tú no puedes estarlo?—Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Sé que te fue bien, siempre te va bien—Trató de animarle un poco.

—Eso no lo sé… ¿y a ti?

"Así que eso es lo que le preocupa" Osomatsu bufó, sin embargo segundos después sonrió como siempre lo hacía para relajar al más pequeño.

—No te preocupes. Pasaré sin duda, no te librarás de mi con facilidad hermanito—Eso le tranquilizó un poco, no había cambiado mucho en esos años, seguía siendo su tonto y flojo hermano mayor, aunque él sí debía admitir que por su lado se había hecho más responsable y serio con el pasar del tiempo.

No era de mucha importancia para Osomatsu ese comportamiento de su hermano, ya que de cualquier forma permanecerían juntos. No importaba que sucediera… al menos eso quería pensar.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta.

—Ya es hora—susurró inseguro Choromatsu. El mayor le oyó y lo despeinó adrede, queriendo que sus nervios se calmaran.

—Te dije que lo tomes con calma, todo saldrá bien—Su hermano le sonrió, aunque por dentro también se sentía inquieto.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y durante el trayecto solo miraban al frente. Cada uno tenía cosas distintas en su mente y sin embargo ambos estaban igual de ansiosos. Una vez estuvieron frente a la corte supieron que sería el momento más importante, aquel que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

—Hemos estado analizando sus aptitudes y comportamiento por años, todo esto con el propósito de saber si son capaces de lidiar con un cargo tan importante, pero luego de tanto hablarlo solo uno de ustedes podrá ascender—dijo uno de sus superiores. Para los dos fue como si les hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una flecha; si solo uno aprobaba significaba que ya no estarían en igualdad de términos y se crearía una brecha entre ellos difícil de ignorar.

—Felicitaciones, Choromatsu-sama—Todos los presentes se arrodillaron. Choromatsu estaba muy grato al saber que sería un Dios luego de tanto esfuerzo. Su felicidad era tal que olvidó por completo el hecho de que su hermano no había pasado.

Era completamente ridículo lo que acababa de escuchar. Osomatsu apretó los puños y consumido por la ira rompió el silencio.

—¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Vamos, Choromatsu!—Dicho aquello se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, su hermano por su parte no movía ni un musculo. Ignorando la furia del contrario, uno de los ángeles le entregó un pergamino.

—Piense en las posibilidades. Cuando tenga una respuesta puede firmar o romperlo la decisión es completamente suya—Choromatsu tomó el pergamino dudoso, hizo una reverencia y siguió a su hermano, los demás se miraron entre ellos sonriendo cómplices, ya sabían cómo terminaría todo y se encontraban satisfechos de antemano.

El ambiente que había en su habitación era pesado, casi sofocante. Osomatsu no dejaba dar vueltas por la habitación consumido por su enojo.

—Deberías calmarte, nii-san.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo podría cuando esos buenos para nada quieren separarnos? Siempre lo supe, el que nos castigaran por cualquier cosa y nos amenazaran con expulsarnos era con ese motivo, están celosos de nuestra relación de hermanos y desde que estamos aquí ha sido así—Soltaba las palabras como púas.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo—difirió el menor.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ellos tienen razón ¿sabes? Tal vez… solo tal vez deberíamos avanzar, después de todo somos ángeles, eso es lo que debemos hacer—opinó completamente en serio, el deber le llamaba y era complicado no atenderle. La idea de ser un Dios lo era todo para él y rechazarlo le haría infeliz toda su vida, y sabía que no podía estar siempre tras de que su hermano para que fuera más responsable, ya era hora de que cada uno siguiera con su camino.

El mayor no podía creer lo que oía, ese no era su hermano, no lo conocía ¿cómo podía cambiar tan drásticamente?

—Es broma… ¿verdad?—Se sentía en una pesadilla, su hermano lo dejaba de lado para ser un Dios. Lo estaba haciendo a un lado.

—Nii-san, ya somos lo suficientemente adultos para esto y creo que me lo he ganado—dijo mirando el pergamino con seriedad. No iba a dejarse convencer, no esta vez.

—Choromatsu, ¿qué estás diciendo? De seguro te han lavado el cerebro… em… aún hay tiempo…¡ya lo tengo vámonos de aquí!—Lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió desesperado.

El mencionado reaccionó un poco—¿Irnos a dónde?—preguntó algo disgustado por la idea.

—¡A la Tierra! Conozco un sitio donde podríamos quedarnos y adem-…

—¡No!—Le interrumpió—¡Esta vez no evadiré mis responsabilidades por ti! Entiende que esto es muy importante para mí—El mayor ante sus palabras se puso serio, bajó su mirada y lo soltó alejándose un poco. Su ceño se frunció con levedad.

En ese momento sintió como se detuvo el tiempo y el aire comenzaba a hacérsele limitado, todo empezó a oscurecerse a su alrededor. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era su hermano quien provocaba todo eso. La situación lo hizo tensarse. Ya no era un ángel lo que veía, de ello no había duda, quedó paralizado ante tal escena.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más—Osomatsu estiró su mano, levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, su mirada era vacía y fría, lo que hizo temblar a Choromatsu—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Choromatsu no sabía que responder. Temía su reacción, la sensación de seguridad que siempre su hermano desprendía se había transformado en una de maldad pura, pero no había vuelta atrás. Tragó grueso.

—Lo siento… estás solo en esto—afirmó.

Eso no le agradó a su hermano, quien lo miró con desprecio, odio e indignación. Lo estaba abandonando por un estúpido puesto de mayor rango. Era imperdonable.

—Juro que te arrepentirás por esto—soltó con veneno antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta tras él, dejándolo completamente solo y algo dolido. Choromatsu le echó un vistazo al pergamino y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar ni tampoco temblar, porque no iba a arrepentirse. Tomó una pluma de su escritorio y apoyándose en el mismo firmó "Megami" al final del papel. Al hacerlo éste desapareció ante sus ojos, suspiró y miró hacia la que, hasta ese día, había sido la cama de su hermano.

—Si así ha de ser, Osomatsu… que así sea.

Fue un tonto al dejar pasar ese repentino cambio en su aura. Si tan solo no hubiese ignorado ese detalle en la discusión, si tan solo hubiese intentado comprender esos sentimientos, esas hermosas alas de su hermano jamás habrían mutado a las de un demonio tiempo después.

Realmente iba a arrepentirse.

Desde ese instante el mundo supo que algo se había roto, pues el cielo oscureció y las criaturas se ocultaban por la eminente tormenta, los truenos sonaban amenazantes y una lluvia tibia cubrió toda la tierra.

Ahora estarían separados por primera vez, pero Choromatsu sabía que no sería la última vez que se verían, después de todo Osomatsu era el mayor de los dos, podía cuidarse solo.

 _ **Ok, si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! No se dan una idea de lo importante que es para nosotras este fanfic, porque fue el primero que nació de nosotras siendo un equipo (y estamos felices, porque al parecer nuestros fics les agradan ^^) Esperamos que con este sea igual. Es nuestro bebé. De nuevo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, votar y comentar :) Nos leemos!**_

 **Monik & Bel**

 **"P.D: Los otros fics se actualizarán en un tiempito más, lo sentimos, pero yo todavía no estoy de vacaciones y tengo el de Los colores del invierno a medio escribir. Rosa carmesí aún no he comenzado el próximo capítulo. Cuando sea libre, o sea en una semana, me concentraré en ello. Perdón y gracias." ~Bel**


	3. Chapter 0

—Esos movimientos de recién fueron geniales.

Detuvo sus alas abruptamente al escuchar esa voz. Se giró sorprendido, descubriendo una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de su mejor amigo que lo observaba unos metros más abajo. Su compañero desde que había aparecido en el Reino de Dios, dispuesto a dar todo su cuerpo y voluntad para el Señor. Al nacer se había sentido muy desorientado, pero cálido cuando percibió que no estaba solo, después de todo Atsushi siempre había estado a su lado. Habían aprendido juntos las reglas del Cielo, sus obligaciones y sobre todo, el mayor por solo unos pocos meses le había enseñado la más grande de las libertades de un ángel.

Volar.

Ya no era novedad para los demás que Todomatsu pasara el tiempo arriba de sus cabezas, practicando piruetas, giros y aterrizajes que más de una vez casi terminan en choques. Por suerte nunca había herido a nadie, aunque si se había ganado varias advertencias por parte de sus superiores. Pero era uno de los más pequeños en el Cielo y solían dejárselas pasar.

—Atsushi, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?—preguntó sonrojado, lleno de pena por haber sido descubierto justo por su "maestro" y confidente. Decidió bajar para luego posarse sobre las nubes que les permitían poder caminar sobre ellas.

—Diría que desde hace unos diez o quince minutos, como dicen los humanos—dijo, logrando que el de orbes rosados lo mirara con reproche. Rio por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué esa cara? No puedes culparme. Has perfeccionado los movimientos con tus alas. Estoy sorprendido.

—El alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿verdad?—respondió gracioso, sonriéndole con suficiencia al recordar una de las tantas frases que el otro ángel le había comentado. Atsushi rodó los ojos.

—Debería dejar de enseñarte cosas sobre los humanos.

—¡Nooo! Es lo más interesante de lo que se puede hablar aquí, por favor no dejes de contarme sobre ellos—pidió, colocando una expresión a la que simplemente no podía decírsele que no. El mayor intentó resistirse a mirarla, pero terminó cayendo ante ella… como siempre. Suspiró, rascándose la nuca queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Si tanto te emociona el mundo humano… ¿Quieres que le pida permiso al Señor para poder ir al menos un rato a la Tierra? Estoy seguro de que te permitirá bajar si vienes conmigo—presumió, satisfecho de ser uno de los ángeles más cercanos y llenos de confianza. Todomatsu lo observó con una ceja levantada, sabiendo que se regocijaba por ello, aún sabiendo que eso no estaba bien. No tenían que ser orgullosos, después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos lo permitirá? Recuerda lo que sucedía con su hermano, él se la pasaba bajando y eso enfadaba a los demás… no sé si estaría bien…

—¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Dirigió sus ojos rosados a los amarronados, que le sostenían firmemente la mirada. Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, pero no le dio importancia. Tragó saliva y por fin relajó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Claro que confío en ti, Atsushi.

Poco tiempo después, el ángel más experimentado salía del lugar que su Dios utilizaba como oficina; aquel espacio en donde cuidaba y revisaba a cada alma que llegaba al Cielo o que no debía pasar a éste mismo por sus acciones en la Tierra. Todomatsu esperaba afuera a su compañero, sentado al estilo indio sobre una de esas nubes esponjosas que más le agradaban.

—¿Y? ¿Podemos ir? ¿Dijo que sí?—Ni bien lo vio llegar a él se levantó y extendió sus alas blancas en un gesto que dejaba muy claro lo ansioso y emocionado que estaba. Quería volar. Atsushi sonrió, sin disimular en absoluto las miradas que le dedicaba a esas plumas que cubrían esa parte tan importante de su mejor amigo. Y es que, Todomatsu no era solo uno de los ángeles más bonitos del Paraíso, sino también que poseía esas maravillosas alas que no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie. Él estaba satisfecho con las suyas, pero no tenía vergüenza en admirar las ajenas.

—Nos dio permiso, siempre y cuando no nos dejemos ver por ningún humano y regresemos pronto.

—¡Eres increíble, Atsushi!—exclamó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para abrazarlo con una ilusión genuina. Estaba muy feliz, siempre había querido conocer la Tierra pero las visitas a ésta estaban demasiado restringidas por lo que había sucedido muchos años atrás con el hermano mayor de su Dios—Entonces, ¿cuándo iremos?

—Hoy mismo, después de todo en estos momentos allá debe estar atardeciendo. Aprovecharemos el poco sol que queda y contemplaremos un poco la noche… ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?—preguntó, enterneciéndose al verlo estremecerse por sus palabras.

—Oscuridad… es cuando todo está apagado, ¿verdad? Y la luz que siempre está aquí no aparece en ningún lado y el negro está por todas partes así como los demonios y mon-…

—Sí, le tienes miedo—Lo interrumpió, mirándolo con cierta burla pero no grosera. Todomatsu se puso firme, ruborizándose antes de intentar plantar una actitud firme y decidida.

—N-No tengo miedo. De verdad. Soy un ángel, ninguna criatura de las tinieblas me atrap-…

—Todomatsu, cálmate. Estarán la luna y las estrellas. Ellas nos van a iluminar.

—¿C-Con la luz necesaria?

—Sí, y de no ser así, solo deberás tomar mi mano—Luego de decir eso la extendió y entrelazó ambas cuando el menor la sostuvo con timidez—. Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Solo debes preocuparte por aterrizar bien, así no dañarás tus alas. Estaré cerca de todas maneras, ya que podrías ser algo impulsivo al querer lucirte y-…

—Oh, cállate—dijo divertido, soltando su mano para después darle un codazo con suavidad, apenas un empujoncito que ni siquiera lo movió—. Menos palabras y más mundo humano.

Atsushi suspiró, extendiendo sus enormes alas blancas, preparándose para bajar. Todomatsu estiró mejor las suyas al verlo.

—Eres irremediable.

—Lo sé—Y le sonrió, elevándose junto con él al tomarlo de ambas manos sin previo aviso, llevándolo consigo. Sería la primera vez que pisaría la Tierra y tenía muchas emociones arremolinadas en su interior, pero si estaba al lado de su mejor amigo todo estaría bien. Llevó al mayor casi a la rastra, a pesar de que ambos volaban y cuando llegaron al borde de la nube se detuvo de forma brusca. La inseguridad había asaltado todo su cuerpo—U-Uhm…

—¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, llegaremos rápido. No seremos los primeros ángeles en ir allá—Lo tranquilizó Atsushi, colocando una mano en su hombro. Ese gesto hizo que el contrario frunciera el ceño decidido y mirara de la misma manera a su compañero.

—No tengo miedo. Vamos—Posicionó sus alas, se preparó mentalmente para todo el recorrido en picada que tenía por delante y estuvo por saltar cuando sintió un agarre seguro alrededor de su mano. Se sorprendió, pero eso no evitó que le terminara sonriendo al de orbes marrones—. ¿Lo haremos juntos?

—A la cuenta de tres—Sus manos se presionaron la una a la otra y sus voces se unieron al contar hasta el número acordado. Una vez lo dijeron, ambos se tiraron e hicieron un buen uso de sus alas. Todomatsu soltó poco a poco a su amigo, a pesar de que éste parecía preocupado por su actuar y apretaba su mano como si no quisiera que la dejara sola.

—Está bien. Puedo hacerlo—susurró, y cuando el otro lo dejó libre, sintió una gran satisfacción. Un sentimiento completamente nuevo.

La sensación del viento golpear contra su piel, el roce del mismo en sus alas que no tenían miedo al moverse, la maravillosa visión que le brindaban todos esos tipos de verdes debajo de ellos y el simple hecho de saber que uno de sus sueños estaba siendo cumplido. Tal era su ilusión junto a su felicidad, que en su mirada rosada aparecieron varios destellos; un brillo característico de un alma pura e inocente. Un niño.

Atsushi, que nunca le había quitado la vista de encima, al notar eso se sintió extraño. Tuvo un palpitar extraño en su pecho, uno que jamás había sentido. Era nuevo, pero agradable. Y curioso. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que le gustaba ver esa sonrisa y ese rubor en el rostro ajeno. Quería atesorar esa expresión por siempre.

—Es bonito, ¿cierto?—preguntó, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente por si llegaba a haber algún accidente en pleno vuelo.

—¡Es… increíble! ¡Mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé!—exclamó, mirándolo contento y también agradecido, sin sospechar que despertaba nuevos sentimientos en su amigo, quien debió tragar saliva para calmarse.

—E-Entonces… aterricemos ya—sugirió y al obtener la afirmación ajena, fue disminuyendo la velocidad, indicándole a Todomatsu como debía hacerlo. Pronto sus pies tocaron el césped de esa pradera a la que habían llegado y lo primero que hizo el menor fue agacharse para tocar una margarita. Ésta era iluminada por la poca luz que el sol todavía brindaba, porque no se había escondido del todo.

—Qué hermoso… pensar que los humanos tienen toda esta belleza y lamentablemente no siempre saben apreciarla—musitó desilusionado, acariciando con gentileza los pétalos blancos de la flor. Atsushi se inclinó a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

—Aunque la mayoría sea así, créeme que hay humanos que sí agradecen la dicha de estar vivo y más si son recompensados con este tipo de maravillas—comentó, sabiendo que Todomatsu tomaba esas opiniones como enseñanzas que se guardaba en lo más profundo del alma.

—Sí, tienes razón—Terminó de jugar con la margarita, a la cual le dio una última caricia y después miró a su amigo—. ¿Hay algún lugar mejor que éste que conozcas?—Quiso saber, observándolo con entera curiosidad. Atsushi sonrió.

—Sí. Sígueme, no estamos lejos—Comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que el contrario no obedecía. Cuando se percató, se volteó confundido y no pudo evitar suspirar resignado al ver que tenía las alas extendidas—. Y pensar que antes te daba terror volar.

—Hasta que tú me enseñaste.

Esa sonrisa acompañada de esas palabras realmente logró hacerlo sentir extraño. Todomatsu parecía más… lindo. Tierno. Agradable. Fue inevitable pensar que de verdad lo quería mucho. Deseaba que estuvieran juntos por siempre, quería contemplar ese rostro lleno de felicidad sin falta. No quería perderlo nunca.

—¿Atsushi? ¿Todo está bien?

La voz ajena logró sacarlo de su estado de trance. Al darse cuenta de las cosas en las que se había quedado pensando, se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza para volver a tomar las riendas de la situación.

—S-Sí. Solo vamos. Volemos—decidió, elevándose antes de esperar a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, tomó su mano sin previo aviso, encajó sus dedos de una forma perfecta sin esperar respuesta u opinión del menor y lo fue guiando con extrema suavidad hacia el lugar que había hallado años atrás. Todomatsu solo lo seguía, expectante y emocionado. Sabía que el más grande siempre lo complacía cuando le mostraba algo. Esa vez seguramente no sería la excepción.

No lo fue.

Se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarse frente a un gran prado, que si bien tenía la misma tonalidad de verde que el anterior, estaba lleno de flores. Un jardín majestuoso, enorme. Claveles, jazmines, margaritas, rosas, amapolas… y un sinfín más que no conocía, porque después de todo era nuevo en ese mundo. Solo sabía reconocer las anteriores porque Atsushi más de una vez se las había descrito en el Cielo, cuando regresaba de la Tierra y él lo esperaba. Le contaba tan bien como eran esas flores (gracias a su paciencia) que ya podía deducir cual era cual entre todas esas. Y eso era fantástico.

Él se sentía fantástico.

—A-Atsushi… esto es… es…—No encontraba las palabras, tampoco era capaz de devolverle la mirada al mayor. Su visión había sido totalmente robada por esos extravagantes colores, que desaparecían poco a poco por la noche próxima—Es… es bellísimo—Por fin pareció reaccionar y decidió ladear la cabeza hacia el contrario para agradecerle, para abrazarlo y para poder decirle lo feliz que lo hacía con esos gestos, pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

Sus labios habían sido callados por los del otro ángel.

Un beso suave, dulce, sin profundizar; un simple roce que duró segundos eternos pues Todomatsu se había quedado estático. No se lo había esperado, en absoluto. Y tampoco se esperó que su corazón empezara a latir desenfrenado, ni esperaba sentir un calor sofocante acumularse en sus mejillas.

¿Aquella no era una de las muestras de amor de los humanos?

Respiró ligero por la boca cuando ésta fue liberada y miró conmocionado a su compañero que parecía querer huir de sus ojos.

—¿Qué…? ¿P-Por qué tú…?

—Yo… realmente te veías… Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Todomatsu se llevó una mano a esa zona que no dejaba de palpitar de forma desesperante.

—¿Puedes… hacerlo de nuevo?—Su pedido logró que Atsushi dejara de sentir un peso sobre sus alas y a la luz de la luna, volvió a besarlo, siendo esta vez correspondido.

Ese fue el inicio de su relación.

A causa de las reglas, no podían pasearse en el Paraíso tomados de las manos (a no ser que le estuviera enseñando ejercicios referentes a volar, como muchas veces pasaba entre ángeles) y ni hablar de besarse, por lo que a escondidas de los superiores, iban a la Tierra cuando no los precisaban para poder amarse libremente. Solían esconderse en algún rincón solitario, alejado de toda compañía y se besaban sin descanso. A veces solo unían sus labios y éstos pasaban minutos de ese modo. Otras, Atsushi mordía con cuidado la boca del menor, que la abría por acto reflejo y le brindaba un beso profundo.

Fue en uno de esos que un día ya no pudo más.

—T-Totty…—llamó con ese apodo que le había dado a mediados de su noviazgo, separándose de él.

—¿S-Sí?—Todomatsu parecía bastante agitado, pero le mantenía la mirada.

—He e-estado pensando… mucho tiempo… ¿Recuerdas lo q-que hacen los humanos cuando se aman demasiado…?—Fue tanteando, dando sutiles indicios de a dónde quería llegar. Si bien el contrario era uno de los ángeles más jóvenes, no era tonto y de inmediato lo entendió.

—Sí… aquello q-que para nosotros está prohibido, ¿verdad?—recordó en voz baja, desviando sus ojos de los ajenos. Tuvo un leve estremecimiento cuando las manos de Atsushi se afirmaron sobre su cintura, a la cual habían estado abrazadas todo ese tiempo.

—Lo e-está, pero… lo necesito. Te necesito—susurró, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y respirando allí—. Y sé que tú también…—Sus manos, que nunca habían osado tocarlo por debajo de sus prendas, esta vez lo hicieron. Y Todomatsu nunca se quejó.

Esa noche se entregaron mutuamente, olvidándose de los riesgos y del horrible castigo que podrían tener por violar una de las reglas más importantes del Cielo.

Las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar.

Habían creído ingenuamente que si regresaban al Paraíso como si nada, nadie se daría cuenta, pues lo habían hecho en la Tierra alejados de toda acusación. Pero Choromatsu no era estúpido y podía sentir a la perfección el cambio en sus auras celestiales. Los citó urgente en su oficina y con solo ver su expresión, ambos supieron que habían sido descubiertos.

—¿Pueden decirme que significa esto?—interrogó, su expresión de severidad les hizo temblar ante su imponente voz. Los dos ángeles permanecieron callados, uno con la cabeza baja y el otro sosteniéndole de manera firme la mirada—. Nunca me lo esperé de ustedes, menos de ti, Atsushi. Eras uno de mis ángeles más allegados y cediste ante un pecado como lo es la lujuria... Y ni siquiera parecen arrepentirse.

—¡No lo hacemos!—Megami se quedó perplejo cuando el menor de los tres alzó su mirada y se plantó decidido, en una actitud segura, elevando la voz—¿Por qué habríamos de arrepentirnos? ¡Nos amamos! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?!

— ¿Qué saben ustedes del amor?—reprochó, frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción del más joven, nadie osaba a hablarle de esa manera sin sufrir consecuencias.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú del amor, si abandonaste a tu hermano por un estúpido puesto más alto que el de un ángel?!—El silencio reino en el lugar. El Dios pareció shockearse, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente y trajo de nuevo pensamientos que no se había permitido en años. Nadie mencionaba a Osomatsu, más allá de su secretaria con la que compartía una estrecharelación (a pesar de los regaños que muchas veces se llevaba por no hacer bien su trabajo) Era un tema totalmente tabú. Y Todomatsu se había atrevido a sacarlo a la luz después de tantos años…

—¡Suficiente! Ustedes no merecen lugar alguno en el cielo. Es más, ya que les place tanto actuar como humanos a partir de este momento, dejarán de ser ángeles. Caerán a la Tierra, en donde vagarán para siempre entre los hombres. Perderán la capacidad de volar—anunció, sin dar explicaciones de su castigo tan "sereno" porque era demasiado íntimo. A fin y al cabo, no quería que se perdieran más alas; con las de su mellizo era suficiente.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Megami hizo un movimiento con su brazo y ambos dejaron de sentir la firmeza del suelo bajo sus pies. Todo había desaparecido y se encontraban cayendo directo al mundo humano.

Por inercia buscaron batir sus alas, pero éstas parecían congeladas. Estaban allí, las veían, pero no podían moverlas. Era desesperante. Demasiado. Se miraron en pánico, sabiendo que les esperaba una fuerte caída y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de buscar aferrarse el uno al otro, lográndolo de inmediato. Todomatsu ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, en tanto ésta lo hacía en su hombro.

—T-Tengo miedo.

—Tranquilo, no podemos morir.

—¡Por e-eso! No s-sabemos cómo podremos qued-…—Atsushi lo tomó de la mejilla y lo calló con un beso. Era el único gesto que podía brindarles seguridad a ambos.

Y cayeron.

Podrían haberse roto los brazos, pues impactaron de costado, pero no lo hicieron. También pudieron haberse quebrado las alas, sin embargo tampoco sucedió. Quedaron adoloridos, casi inconscientes, no obstante más allá de unos hematomas estarían bien.

—A-Atsushi…—murmuró Todomatsu, rozando sus labios en uno de sus pómulos que tenía al alcance. Se alivió al ver que movía la cabeza, respondiendo a su llamado—¿P-Puedes levantarte? —Era casi gracioso preguntarle eso si apenas podían mantenerse despiertos—Vamos, sé que puedes. P-Podemos salir de e-esto. Juntos—animó. Él siempre había sido ayudado por el mayor… Era su turno de apoyarlo ahora.

Reuniendo fuerzas, se separó de su cuerpo, ignoró todos los dolores en el propio y se puso con dificultad de pie, levantando luego a su novio. Había visto un tronco bastante grande antes de caer, así que lo recostó con delicadeza allí, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguna rama que pudiese lastimarlo (más de lo que ya estaba). Todo ese tiempo, se encargó con amor de su cómplice en el supuesto pecado cometido. Su fuerza de voluntad le permitió moverse para buscar alimento. Claramente debía agradecer que hubiesen caído en un entorno bastante lleno de árboles proveedores. Bayas, moras, a veces alguna que otra manzana con mucha suerte era lo que hallaba.

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que Atsushi curó. Todomatsu sonrió al ver que ya podía caminar por su cuenta y revisó sus tan preciadasalas, porque desde su caída había tenido miedo de descubrirlas quebradas. Casi llora de alivio al confirmar que, si bien sus alas ya eran inútiles, no estaban dañadas.

—¿Por qué estás conteniendo las lágrimas? No podremos volver a volar nunca—Totty se sorprendió por la voz tajante de su pareja, pero creyó que era por la molestia de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo su cuidado cuando normalmente siempre era al revés.

—¿N-No lo entiendes? Nuestras a-alas están incapacitadas, es c-cierto, pero las tenemos, ¡ni siquiera están quebradas! ¿Quién dice que no hay esperanzas de que podamos volver a volar?

Atsushi apretó los puños, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? Vivir para siempre entre seres imperfectos no era lo suyo, él estaba destinado para algo más grande y siempre lo supo, pero ahora… había sido desterrado por la imprudencia del más bajo. Si Todomatsu no lo hubiera seducido, no lo hubiera enamorado… él todavía sería uno de los ángeles más importantes para Megami.

Todo era su culpa, de no haber hecho caso ante su cortejo no estaría en esa penosa situación. Había abierto los ojos.

—¿Huh? ¿Atsushi?—Esa voz suave, aterciopelada, lo enfadaba muchísimo, ¿por qué no podía callarse? Quería cortarle las cuerdas vocales. Quería… sí. Su mirada se posó en las alas blancas del menor, que aunque estaban cerradas, lucían su belleza.

Todomatsu le había quitado su libertad en el Cielo, ¿por qué no iba a quitarle él la suya?

—Totty…—dijo, acercándose a donde estaba. Le complació que no retrocediera, que se quedara quieto y hasta se acercara un poco para saber que necesitaba. Apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho ajeno y lo empujó, recostándolo en el suelo. Fue muy rápido, tanto que el otro ni siquiera logró reaccionar que ya estaba de espaldas al más grande. No entendía absolutamente nada—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—gritó, cerrando una de sus manos alrededor de una zona sensible de sus alas para después tirar de ella… desgarrándosela.

Todomatsu gritó.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa!—Estaba cegado por la ira, el odio y el rencor. Quería destruir la vida de ese ángel, porque por su culpa ahora estaba condenado a vivir entre los mortales. Una de sus manos sostenía firmemente la cintura del más pequeño, cuidando que no se moviera mientras la otra seguía arrancando parte de sus alas. Sus piernas estaban metidas entre las de Totty, también para evitar que se levantara. Ver las plumas blancas salir volando, dejando rastros de líquido carmesí lo llenó de satisfacción. Le encantaba oír también los gritos desesperados que escapaban de esa garganta.

—¡Ahh! ¡A-Atsushi! ¡D-Detente, por f-favor! ¡A-ATSUSHI! ¡AHHHH!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso? Lo había cuidado, había estado a su lado y por sobre todas las cosas… lo amaba. Siempre habían estado juntos, entonces… ¿Por qué sus alas estaban siendo destrozadas por quién más estimaba? Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la sangre empezaba a manchar su piel y los recuerdos afloraron en su mente.

— _¿L-Lo estoy haciendo bien?—preguntó con miedo, sin soltar la mano que lo sostenía con firmeza mientras aprendía a planear en el Paraíso. Su primera lección y estaba muy nervioso. Atsushi le sonrió._

— _Lo estás haciendo genial, pequeño. Sigue y no mires abajo. Mírame a mí. Estoy contigo._

—¡T-Te lo r-ruego! ¡AHHH! ¡A-Atsushi, b-basta, b-basta por favor! ¡T-Te lo s-suplico…!

— _¡Te encontré!—Atsushi apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas, que lo habían abrazado desde atrás aprovechando que ya dominaba el vuelo. Luego se giró bastante rápido y él casi cae, pero fue sosteniendo firmemente por los brazos del mayor._

— _Y yo te atrapé. Siempre estaré para atraparte. No permitiré que caigas._

—¡Nh…! ¡Por f-favor…! P-Por favor, ya no m-más…

— _Oye, Atsushi…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Crees que algún día pueda volar tan bien como tú?—Su voz fue tímida y el ángel más grande rió._

— _Claro, ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Perfeccionas muy rápido tu vuelo, y, ¿sabes qué será lo mejor cuando ese momento llegue?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que volaremos juntos._

—D-De… detente…—Iba a desmayarse. No lo soportaba más. Los sonidos del desprendimiento forzado de sus alas más el dolor que éste le provocaba estaba siendo demasiado para él. Ni siquiera le quedaba voz para seguir implorando.

— _¿E-Estás bien, Totty?_

— _S-Sí, solo hazlo…_

— _D-De acuerdo…—Acarició su cintura desnuda y se posicionó entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia su oído para brindarle un último mimo mediante susurros. Lo necesitaba calmado para ese instante—Te amo, Totty…_

— _Y-Yo también te a-amo…_

—…sushi…—jadeó, ya sin poder pronunciar su nombre completo. Cuando dejó de sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo, no hizo movimiento alguno. Tenía miedo. Sentía un profundo dolor en su espalda, concretamente en sus alas y no quería vérselas. Suficiente era para él ver el rastro de sangre que se extendía a sus lados, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

—Eso fue… divertido—Esas palabras terminaron por destruirlo. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se arrepintiera y buscara su perdón, sin embargo… eso no sucedería. Escuchó una risita satisfecha y luego como se sacudía las manos—. Bueno, creo que pasaré al otro lado. Tsk, no me veas así, créeme: Te hice un gran favor. Esas alas no servían para nada—Saber que su gran amor se iría con los demonios fue un golpe certero en todo su ser. Ya no quería oír má siquiera la lluvia pudo aliviarlo minutos después de que Atsushi lo abandonara, dejándolo a su suerte. Quería morir, desaparecer, lo que fuese con dejar de sentir.

Pero no. Estaba condenado a vagar eternamente por el mundo de los humanos… solo. Completamente solo.

Las gotas frías chocaban contra las áreas maltratadas limpiando la sangre, se tensó ante la sensación y cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El único testigo de su sufrimiento era la tierra que absorbía su sangre derramada, quería gritar pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sentía humillado. Frustrado mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, ahogando cualquier ruido que pudiera salir de su boca.

No solo sus alas estaban rotas, sino también su corazón.

Megami tenía razón. Él no sabía nada del amor.

Y no quería saberlo nunca.

 **¡LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA!**

 **Sucedieron muchas cosas, MUCHAS, pero hemos regresado. Y nuestro bebé más especial de todos nuestros fics también (AMA, claro)**

 **Sí, un capítulo bastante fuerte, ¿verdad? Pobre Totty. Y lo escribió mi waifu, me dolió mucho cuando lo leí y espero que a ustedes también, okno.**

 **Bueno, al principio de todo avisamos que se mencionan otras parejas antes de las verdaderas y este AtsuTodo no es la excepción. Esto era necesario lo supieran para entender la personalidad de Totty en el futuro y no solo está esta pareja, habrán muchas más en adelante pero las que quedan definitivas son las mencionadas en la descripción.**

 **Esperamos no retrasarnos más... no mucho.**

 **Si les gustó por favor no se olviden de votar y dejar reviews ~ eso nos motiva a seguir, gracias uwu**

 **Los amamos!**

 **Bel &Monik**


	4. Chapter 3

Su creación había sido como la de cualquier otro ángel.

Lo primero que él tiene en sus memorias es la enorme sonrisa proveniente de un Dios benevolente, amable y cálido. Su primera sensación fue la de los brazos de aquella deidad quien lo sostenía con cuidado, pero a la vez firmeza. Y lo primero que pudo oír de sus labios fue:

—Bienvenido al cielo, Jyushimatsu—El mencionado lo miró con curiosidad, con que ese era su nombre. Sonrió al entenderlo y se movió un poco. El mayor comprendió y lo bajó para que pudiese apoyar sus pies sobre las nubes.

El pequeño ángel miró todo a su alrededor a detalle con una expresión de sorpresa y no era para menos: Todo le era tan desconocido y hermoso al tiempo que le deleitaba por completo. Luego de admirar el paisaje empezó por mirarse desde las manos hasta la punta de sus pies, ¡Vaya que estaba muy impresionado! Y esto hizo reír al Dios quien se arrodilló y acomodando bien su túnica, le miró fijamente y se presentó.

—Soy Megami y desde hoy estaré junto a ti—El menor sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. Se sentía algo extraño el no poder modular palabra como el otro lo hacía, pero estaba bien por el momento. Cuando el más alto se levantó y extendió su mano, el pequeño ángel la tomó y saltando, acompañó al Dios quien se veía gustoso por su compañía.

Jyushimatsu era muy feliz con el que consideraba su hermano mayor, tanto así que influenciaba a todos los que le rodeaban con solo verle. Amaba a todos y todos le apreciaban. Le gustaba mucho volar y aprender, pero sobre todo estar saltando tras Megami y conversar con él. Si el más alto iba a una reunión él le seguía tratando de controlar la emoción para que le permitiera acompañarlo. Si por el contrario decidía encerrarse en su oficina, Jyushimatsu lo acompañaba sin problemas mientras le contaba sus anécdotas del día sentado junto a él, además le hacía sacar más de una sonrisa y para el menor eso era lo más importante: Hacerle sonreír.

* * *

 _Años más tarde._

Se encontraban en la oficina del Dios con la secretaría de éste por cuestiones de trabajo. No saldría de allí por mucho tiempo, por lo que, sin pensárselo dos veces el pequeño ángel decidió acompañarle para no dejarlo solo en sus deberes.

—¡Está hecho! —gritó la deidad. La de cabello oscuro bajó al menor y se acercó para revisar el documento. Jyushimatsu no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo—Tu asignación Jyushi—Le informó. Con que eso era, eso significaba que ya podría tener un trabajo por realizar. Se preguntaba que tendría que hacer pues había tantas opciones: Soldado, un ángel de la guarda, podría ser hasta la mano derecha de otro Dios o podría convertirse en un espíritu del mar o de alguna montaña e incluso podría estar en un templo en la tierra. Quería gritar, pero sabía que no le dejaría con la duda por lo que se controló un poco.

—Jyushi, serás el ángel de la guarda de un humano en la tierra—Sus palabras hicieron que su emoción saliera a flote.

—¡Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí! —Puso una mano en su pecho, intensificando y sellando un juramento celestial.

—Sé que lo harás—corroboró Megami.

—Y tengo a la persona indicada para ti—anunció dirigiéndose a su biblioteca y tomó una carpeta de color verde. Jyushimatsu voló hasta donde estaba el dios y se sentó en su regazo para ver mejor lo que contenía dicha carpeta. El más alto no tardó en abrirla y señalar la imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos lisos y oscuros, ojos verdes y una tez clara. El ángel curioso miró al mayor.

—¿Ella es mi protegida? —El de la corona de hojas asintió gustoso.

—Su nombre es Choroko. Sus padres la abandonaron al nacer y en el sitio que reside corre muchos peligros. Necesita a alguien que cuide de ella—Jyushimatsu sonrió aceptando su misión.

—¿Puedo ir a conocerla? —Megami le vio algo dudoso.

—Si es lo que decides... pero quiero que prometas que no permitirás que nadie más en la tierra te vea además de ella, no la descuides ni un momento y lo más importante es que lleves contigo esto—La deidad materializó un arco dorado y se lo entregó antes de proseguir: —. Es solo por si acaso, de no ser suficiente puedes pedir ayuda y llegaré de inmediato—dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, nii-san—tranquilizó levantándose y colocando su nuevo arco en su espalda, el cual se adhirió a sus ropas. Sacudió su túnica un poco y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y el mayor le correspondió. Sabía que se iría por un largo tiempo así que era mejor despedirse como se debía.

Lo había aprendido a las malas.

—Bueno, me iré ahora—El Dios se levantó y asintió.

Salió de la oficina de su hermano mayor y emprendió vuelo hasta el límite de las nubes antes de empezar a descender rápidamente. De un lado a otro se desplazaba haciendo una que otra voltereta complicada. Ya no podía disimular su emoción ante su nuevo quehacer, quería presentarse con ansias, después de todo era su primera protegida y quería hacerla feliz.

* * *

En otra parte, Choroko se encontraba en un orfanato enorme y escaso de esperanza, rodeado de jardines casi sin vida y descoloridos. Lo único que crecía en esos espacios eran espinas que se enredaban en cada esquina, en cada pared de la construcción, por ello mas la sensación sofocante de angustia, muchos se atrevían a especular que era un sitio donde todo lo malo convergía: deseos pecaminosos, almas rotas, incluso demonios.

La pequeña se encontraba en su cuarto algo aburrida. Había sido un dia ajetreado para ella. Suspiró y miró por la ventana rogando a los dioses por fin ser adoptada por una familia que la quisiese. Habían venido ese día más de veinte personas pero ninguna la quiso.

" _Bueno, nosotros queremos un varón, usted sabe… son más fuertes y sus hijos heredarían el apellido de mi familia"_ decían unos. _"¡Pero si esta chica es muy delgada!"_ mencionó una mujer _"Verá… esa niña no merece estar en mi casa ¿entiende?"_ Tal vez esas palabras fueron las que le dolieron más. Desvió su mirada a su mesa de noche donde un pequeño cuaderno cubierto de tela verdosa yacía. Lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó la frase subrayada:

"No te preocupes, mañana será un nuevo día"

Sonrió al hacerlo. Esas palabras siempre le hacían subir su autoestima. No debía deprimirse, ya que todo saldría bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo...

Cerró el cuaderno de nuevo y lo dejó donde estaba.

—Choroko, ha venido una familia que quiere conocerte—dijo una de las maestras. La de orbes verdes saltó de la cama y acomodó sus ropas pues quería estar presentable.

—¡SÍ!—La maestra extendió su mano y la pequeña se acercó corriendo, tomándola con firmeza y ambas se fueron al patio donde los mencionados estaban. A la distancia Choroko pudo distinguir que eran una pareja de mediana edad, sus expresiones eran firmes y serias, pero trató de no prejuzgar a sus posibles futuros padres.

—Gracias por la espera, ella es Choroko, tiene cinco años… vamos cariño, saluda—La menor soltó a su tutora y sonrió lo más amplio que pudo.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos—dijo segura. Sabía que si mostraba nervios o timidez frente a las personas podrían bajar sus posibilidades de ser adoptada.

—Vaya, se ve que es una chica lista y educada—dijo la mujer detallándola muy de cerca.

—Está muy delgada pero nada que una buena alimentación no pueda hacer—siguió el hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser médico, de ello no había duda.

Sin previo aviso la mujer acercó su rostro al de la pequeña y la miró sin expresión, eso la asustó un poco. El perfume que usaba era tan dulce en exceso que casi terminó por marearla.

—Tiene problemas de visión y posible rinitis—dijo con algo de decepción en sus palabras. La señora se irguió y miró a la maestra. Tal parecía que ella compartía la misma profesión que su esposo.

—¿Es resistente?—preguntó sin tapujos. La maestra no entendía bien lo que le decía.

—¿Disculpe?

—Verá joven, una mujer saludable se determina desde temprana edad con ciertos aspectos simples tales como lo son su contextura y resistencia. Queremos saber todo eso para tener en claro si ella podrá ser capaz de darnos nietos—explicó el hombre.

—Es muy joven aún, no sabría decirlo…—respondió su maestra.

—Excluyendo la falta de información por su parte, considero que sería una hija obediente ¿Qué piensas tú, cariño?

—Hay algo aún que no me convence y es la forma de su rostro en general... No creo que algún hombre la encuentre atractiva y eso sería un gran obstáculo para nosotros— Razonó. La mujer al oír a su marido empezó a mirar con más detalle a la pequeña mientras asentía.

—Tienes razón cariño, su tabique está un poco desviado… y tiene señales de que tendrá muchas pecas… Lo sentimos señora pero no podemos adoptarla, que tengan una buena tarde—Y sin más se retiraron dejando a la mayor confundida y a Choroko triste.

La maestra se arrodilló y miró con una sonrisa a la pequeña, tomándola de los hombros.

—No te preocupes cielo, ellos no estaban a destinados a ser tus padres… ya vendrán los indicados—La menor suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Lo sé maestra. No hay problema... yo esperaré.

Decidió volver a su cuarto por su cuaderno, necesitaba de esas palabras de aliento que éste le ofrecía. Consideraba que lo escrito duraba para siempre y por ello era tan especial para ella. Una vez estuvo en su habitación tomó el cuaderno y salió al patio trasero. Esta vez no se encerraría, debía tomar algo de aire mientras escribía en él todos sus sentimientos.

Jyushimatsu estaba por llegar, podía presentirlo, por lo que aceleró el vuelo hasta toparse con una enorme construcción.

—¡Aquí debe ser!—gritó emocionado antes de entrar. Estaba fascinado por todas esas personas que estaban dentro de ese lugar, sin embargo tenía una misión así que volvió a concentrarse en buscar a Choroko por todas las habitaciones, en los interminables pasillos y en las tenebrosas salas de clase que existían allí. Trató de pensar bien yendo al exterior. Tal vez estaba jugando con alguien, después de todo, seguía siendo una pequeña niña.

Ella suspiró cansada una vez se sentó bajo un viejo roble casi marchito que solía frecuentar con sus compañeros de clase y amigos. Ellos ya habían sido adoptados por lo que se encontraba completamente sola. Agradecía que fuese hora de almuerzo permitiéndole ese silencio pacifico en el que se encontraba. Trató de quitar cualquier pensamiento de su mente y abrió su cuaderno, su confidente, su alma plasmada en papel. No hacia buen tiempo, hasta parecía que fuese a haber una tormenta y aun así no se movió de su preciado lugar, de hecho sacó un lápiz y empezó a redactar. Debía desahogarse...

Pero entonces gracias a una ráfaga de viento, varias hojas salieron volando por doquier alarmándola.

—¡Ahhh!—Cerró su cuaderno rápidamente, se levantó y como pudo cogió algunas que habían caído al suelo y las que seguían en el aire las persiguió con la esperanza de agarrarlas todas a tiempo. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo de no ser por una que se elevó más de lo que su estatura le permitía y se preocupó—¡Por favor no te vayas!—gritó con desesperación, mientras saltaba tras el papel el cual era llevado por el viento.

Él estaba confundido pues no veía a su protegida por ningún lado, por lo que se dirigió al patio trasero. Al verla esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella batiendo sus alas con fuerza, tanta que sin querer provocó que algunas hojas de su pertenencia salieran por los aires y la chica con apuro tratara de recogerlas.

Se sentía apenado, quizás había exagerado al emocionarse. Tal parecía que presentarse sería más complicado, pero entonces notó que una de las hojas había subido más de lo debido así que se apresuró y volando alto la atrapó.

—¡Te tengo!—declaró enérgico. La chica paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veía: Esa criatura alada era bellísima y a la vez extraña. El ángel descendió y extendió la hoja a la chica sin borrar su sonrisa. Choroko entonces despertó de su breve trance.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció tomando la hoja con delicadeza y el chico asintió. Ella no podía dejar de verlo—. Los maestros me han contado mucho sobre criaturas celestiales… tú... Tú eres un ángel, ¿no es cierto?—preguntó algo sorprendida.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy tu ángel guardían! ¡Soy Jyushimatsu!—respondió contento.

La pequeña se le acercó y estirando su mano se presentó.

—Me llamo Choroko, es un gusto conocerte Jyu-chan—El mencionado se acercó y la abrazó, gesto que tomó desprevenida a la chica pero que correspondió con gusto y extrema felicidad pues era lo que tanto anhelaba.

Ese fue su primer encuentro que permanecería en sus memorias por siempre.

* * *

El ángel y la pequeña habían hecho un acuerdo de hablar cuando estuviesen completamente solos para evitar posibles problemas. Había sido algo complicado al principio pues tenían tantas cosas por compartir y tantas cosas que querían hacer juntos que el tiempo por día se les hacía demasiado corto.

Para Choroko, Jyushi era su único soporte para poder seguir en ese lugar y con el tiempo se hicieron tan cercanos que su influencia en el otro era notoria. Por un lado la niña le había enseñado su colección de libros, las canciones que solía tararear e incluso un poco sobre los humanos influenciando sentimental y razonalmente al ángel y por el otro lado Jyushi había hablado un poco, de lo que hasta ese momento, había sido su vida, sobre lo que amaba hacer y de la persona mas importante para él: Megami, impresionando a la chica por lo diferentes y "perfectos" que se oían los de su especie.

Habían pasado dos años y Choroko ya había aceptado que estaría allí toda su vida, Jyushi por su lado empezaba a sentir lo que su protegida y no entendía mucho que hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, sabía que no eran tan buenos como parecía.

—Jyu-chan…—llamó la pequeña al de orbes dorados quien la peinaba frente al tocador con delicadeza. Éste se detuvo y le prestó atención.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un día de campo?—El mayor sonrió, abrazándola.

—¡Claro que sí!—Al entrar en contacto con ella se dio cuenta de algo: Su corazón latía con fuerza y su pecho se contraía ante esto. Él sintió por primera vez algo que le sofocaba y eso le preocupaba, se arrodilló frente a ella y levantó su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?—Choroko apretaba los ojos y de estos salían gotas de agua. El ángel empezó a batir sus brazos sin saber que hacer realmente, después de todo la chica hacia lo mismo que las nubes pero sentía que estaba mal que lo hiciera.

Choroko sollozaba cada vez más fuerte y Jyushi veía para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le alegrase pero entonces recordó que a la pequeña le gustaban las flores, así que rápidamente se lanzó por la ventana y buscó por el jardín algunas flores pero sin encontrarlas. No obstant algunos tréboles que habían allí le llamaron la atención asi que tomó unos cuantos y se volvió al cuarto donde la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. Entonces él por detrás lanzó los tréboles al aire y sonriendo le dijo:

—Son para ti, escuché de algunas personas que son de la suerte... y… ¡Quiero que estés bien!—La chica al ver el esfuerzo de su amigo por hacerla sonreír entendió que le había preocupado, por lo que se calmó y tomando uno de los tréboles se lo puso al de orbes amarillos en el cabello, riendo.

—Gracias, estoy bien—mintió. No quería que el supiera lo frustrada que estaba por no ser adoptada. Jyushimatsu confió en sus palabras, limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¡Todo estará bien!—dijo con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir. La chica iba a hablar pero entonces entró su maestra algo apurada.

—¡Choroko alguien ha venido a verte y...! ¿Por qué hay tréboles en tu cuarto?—Choroko ignoró a la mayor y se acercó para tomarla de la mano.

—¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver quien es!—dijo captando su atención. La mujer sonrió y ambas caminaron fuera del cuarto seguidas por el ángel. Jyushimatsu se sintió un poco aliviado de no ser descubierto pues se había escondido a tiempo, aunque ahora la curiosidad por saber que tipo de familia sería le hicieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

La de orbes verdes logró divisar en el patio a una hermosa mujer quien sonreía cálidamente, su cabello era largo, castaño y trenzado. Jyushimatsu se acercó a la joven y la detalló antes de volver donde su protegida.

—¡Se ve que es una buena persona, Choro-chan!—dijo animado. Choroko tomó aire nerviosa, ésta podría ser la oportunidad que había esperado por mucho tiempo y debía esforzarse.

—Ella es Choroko, vamos cariño, no seas tímida y preséntate—A pesar de que la mencionada consideraba esas palabras como un monólogo repetitivo, esta vez no le molestó y procedió a acercarse a la mujer quien le veía con ternura.

—Hola—saludó sonriendo lo mejor que pudo. La mujer se agachó para quedar a su altura y estiró su mano.

—Un placer conocerte Choro-chan. Mi nombre es Homura—La pequeña tomó su mano y la miró con la poca esperanza que tenía de ser parte de una familia—. Eres una chica muy dulce, tu maestra me ha comentado que eres la primera de tu clase y que amas leer—Choroko asintió algo tímida—Eso es fantástico, tenemos algo en común, soy maestra de literatura y los libros son mi pasión—admitió Homura con amor en sus palabras.

—¡También la mía! Yo creo que lo que está escrito expresa mucho más que lo que se puede llegar a decir—La de ojos color café rio gustosa.

—Jajaja, es lo que le digo a mi pareja siempre, tú si me entiendes... hmm... —Miró su reloj— Hablando de ello, se está tardando un poco... Choro-chan, ¿te parece si pasamos un rato juntas antes de que llegue?

Jyushimatsu saltó ante sus palabras, pues eso significaba que pensaban en adoptarla. El corazón de la menor latió con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Por supuesto!—gritó emocionada. La joven la tomó de la mano y ambas empezaron a caminar por la zona mientras conversaban, se reían y compartían experiencias. Había sido muy agradable y para el ángel era algo imprescindible pues se sentía feliz por ella.

Estaba seguro de que a partir de ese instante, las cosas irían para mejor.

O eso al menos era lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA**  
 **¡VOLVIMOS! No estábamos muertas, andábamos de parranda**

 **Ok ya, lamentamos mucho la demora, surgieron más proyectos, asuntos personales y demás :c**

 **Pero como les había dicho con anterioridad, vamos a estar más pendientes de nuestros proyectos,**

 **los cuales dejamos de lado por mucho tiempo.**

 **para aquellos que aun leen el fic, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS 3**  
 **si apenas entras a leerlo, MUCHAS GRACIAS 3 y bienvenido 7w7**

 **Por el momento estamos en el pasado de los personajes, para entrar un poco en materia**

 **Denuevo lamentamos la tardanza y agradecemos su paciencia, comprensión 3**

 **Les recuerdo que este Fic esta también en WTT en el perfil de mi waifu BelMatsuno,**

 **ya que es de ambas este Bebé y por supuesto tenemos página en FB para ver nuestros trabajos *^***

 **Como lo son : escritos originales, fanfics, dibujos, mandalas, fotografías y ¡demás! 3**

 **¡Los amamos!**

 **Bel &Monik**


End file.
